


Moondust (art for The Winter Prince)

by lukeawesm



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukeawesm/pseuds/lukeawesm
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23
Collections: Magicians Hallmark Holiday Extravaganza





	Moondust (art for The Winter Prince)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Winter Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793792) by [Dreamsparkle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsparkle/pseuds/Dreamsparkle). 



  



End file.
